ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from Aggregor
Escape from Agreggor is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate May 21, 2010 Plot Ben is fighting a yeti that is being mind-controlled by Dr. Animo while Gwen and Kevin try to disable the device Animo built that will turn people into yetis. Ben is able to turn the yeti against Animo using Brainstorm and Kevin is able to destroy the device. Meanwhile, in Bellwood, a turtle-like creature rampages and Ben and team fight it. Realizing the creature doesn't talk, they use their Plumbers badges to help the creature talk. It reveals its name to be Galapagus and looking for Ben for help. He is from a peaceful planet until he was captured by an Osmosian (like Kevin) named Aggregor. His goal was to absorb Galapagus' powers along with four others' from other species, such as Bivalvan (Water Hazard's species), P'andor (NRG's species), Andreas (Armodrillo's species), and Ra'ad (Ampfibian's species). The five aliens decide to work together to free themselves from Aggregor. They free themselves and get their powers back. P'andor and Andreas decide to take over the ship, but Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Galapagus decide to call for help. Magister Ghilhil responds to the message and the aliens are taken back to their prison. But Ghilhil is unfortunately attacked by Aggregor. When the aliens escape again, Galapagus has neutralized their powers and gives them to Aggregor in exchange for freedom. But he double-crosses Agreggor and neutralizes him and leads the aliens to an escape-pod. They crash-land on Earth in Florida and decide to seperate to look for help while Bivalvan repairs the ship. Ben and team contact the Plumbers and give Galapagus a ride home, but the Plumber riding the ship is revealed to be Aggregor in disguise and recaptures Galapagus to absorb his powers. Major events *Aggregor's species is revealed to be Osmosian, just like Kevin. *Ben obtains a new DNA sample (Terraspin). *Most of this episode is in flashback of where the five aliens were captured. Debuts *Galapagus *P'andor *Andreas *Ra'ad *Aggregor's soldiers Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Magister Prior Ghilhil (Flashback) * Galapagus * Bivalvan (Flashback) * P'andor (Flashback) * Andreas (Flashback) * Ra'ad (Flashback) Villains * Aggregor * Aggregor's soldiers (Flashback) * Dr. Animo Aliens used * Fourarms * Brainstorm * Big Chill * Ultimate Big Chill Quotes *'Galapagus': Galapagus. Violence is not the way of my people. *'Ben': *Looks at destruction* Could've fool me. *'Andreas': Andreas is strong. He can bust out of wall. *'P'andor': No you can't. Not as long as that thing suppressing our powers, think! *'Andreas': Aww, I don't like to think. *'P'andor': Give me a break turtle-boy, you never heard of prison. *'Galapagus': Sorry, where I come from we don't have such a thing. Resticting another being's freedom, unthinkable. *'Bivalvan': You better not be lieing. *'Galapagus': Lie-ing? *'Ra'ad': Don't tell me, you don't have lie-ing where you come from either. *'Galapagus': No, we have very pleasant weather, though. *'P'andor': We got our powers back, let us use them to take over. *'Ra'ad': You mean we've got our powers back. *'Bivalvan': Your still trap inside that suit and can't really uses yours. *'P'andor': *Grabs Bivalvan's arm and burns him* *'Andreas': *Smashes wall* *'Ra'ad': Seriously, Andreas. Stop smashing open the ship! I like breathing! *'Aggregor': When osmosian absorb the energy of other lifeforms, we only gain 1/10 of that creature abilites, but I have a better way. I builded a machine back in my home planet, that will allow me to absorb all of your powers. Now that this little diversion has ended, that is precisely where we are headed. *'Andreas': Turtle-face stole our powers? *'Aggregor': Turtle-face neutralized your powers, I am going to steal them. *'P'andor': Traitor! *'Aggregor': Once I have all your power combined, nothing can stop me from obtaining the ultimate prize. *'Galapagus': Expect me, you promise to release me if I help you capture the others. *'Aggregor': I lied. *Preparing to attack* *'Galapagus': What a coincidence, I lied too. *Then he attacked Aggregor and his army* Trivia * All of the Andromeda Galaxy aliens' names were revealed: #Water Hazard alien: Bivalvan #Terraspin alien: Galapagus #Amphibian alien: Ra'ad #NRG alien: P'andor #Armodrillo alien: Andreas * Unlike Bivalvan, Galapagus's home planet name is mention, but not his species. * Bivalvan reappears, but he has a lighter voice in this episode than he had in Fame. * Gwen mentions that the Plumbers Badge is a translator, as seen in Be-Knighted. This fact was forgotten by Ben and Kevin. * When Aggregor absorb one of the Terraspin, his body changed to use the power, much like how Kevin did when he absorb an alien during the original Ben 10. * Galapagus doesn't know any negative words, due to his planet being a peace-loving. * It's mentions that NRG's containment suit is to keep his true form from using it power. * Aggregor has a machine that allows him to full absorb his victim power and use them at full strength. * During Galapagus's distress call, the Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest, due to an animation error. * Magister Prior Ghilhil is the plumber who responds to the distress call, but is taken down by Aggregor. It unknown what has become of him, it's mostly like he has been killed by Aggregor. * An animation error appears in this episode: after Galapagus sends a distress call, he turns around to see Aggregor subduing Bivalvan and Ra'ad, here an Omnitrix Symbol/Plumbers Badge can clearly be seen on Galapagus's chest. * This is the second time Kevin doesn't use his shapeshifting powers. * The Ultimatrix scans it's second DNA sample: Terraspin. * During the group shot hologram after Ben's scan, Alien X is miscoloured as green, and the DNA of Swampfire,Goop, Cannonbolt, Way Big, Nanomech, Water Hazard, and Fourarms do not appear, probably because they won't fit. * This is the second time Ultimate Big Chill makes an appearance. * All of the aliens Aggregor caught don't have mouths except for Galapagus. * This is for the second time Ben sent Plumbers with aliens escaping from Aggregor but instead of the Plumber, Aggregor recaptured the alien and Ben use to think that the alien is rescued. First was in ''Fame''. * In the episode, Galapagus is the last alien species captured by Aggregor during the flashback. * Since Aggregor is an Osmosian like Kevin, the episode mentions that osmosians only use about 1/10 of an aliens power. This proves that in the episode in the original Ben 10 Series, Framed, Kevin absorbed 1/10 of each alien Ben had. So thats why kevin took the power of each alien rather than a small amount of power. * The episodes shows a lot of characteristics of the captured aliens, Bivalvan is the smart thinking alien of the group, P'andor is an over-confident alien who thinks doing his way works, Andreas is the not-so "smart" alien that only uses power to solve things, Ra'ad is the normal alien of the group, and Galapagus is the peace loving goodie goodie on the group. So these characteristics might show in future episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien when Ben uses these forms. * Galapagus's name is a play on the word Galapagos. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes